Spring Break
by jessers113
Summary: My take on Spring Break post break-up.
1. Chapter 1

**I have not abandoned my other story but after Tuesday's episode I wanted to write my own Spring break. This will be short, maybe three or four chapters. Hope you like it.**

* * *

"Lavon, I am going away for the weekend." Wade came walking into the main house

"Oh yeah? Where ya headed?"

"Flora-bama, a buddy of mine has a timeshare down there. He asked if i wanted to use it for the weekend."

"You going by yourself?"

"Yeah, it's still spring break there will be tons of chicks down there. I'm sure I'll find company." he winked and flashed that signature smile

"I'm sure you will. When you leaving?"

"Bright and early tomorrow morning. It's gonna be great"

"Very nice, have fun. Please ask the ladies their age first though, I do not want to bail you out of jail."

"Will do" he winked again and left the house

XXXXXXXXX

"Hey Big Z?" Lavon walked into Zoe's house

"Hey Lavon, how's it going?" she was sitting on her bed packing a suitcase

"Nothing, just came by to chat. Where you goin?"

"Vacation" she smiled

"You headed to New York?"

"I thought about going there but then I figured it would be to cold. So I'm headed South."

"Mexico?"

"No, I'm only going for the weekend. Some place called Flora-bama. Annabeth suggested it." she shrugged and continued packing

"Flora-bama? This weekend?"

"Yeah, I leave tomorrow"

"Oh boy" he whispered under his breath

* * *

**This was just pretty much an introduction. If you guys like it and review, I will continue the story. If not I'll just delete it. Wanted a reaction before writing more. So please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are amazing! Thank you so much for all the great reviews. I hope you like this chapter as much as the first.**

* * *

Wade got to his hotel at 10 am the next morning. He got into his room, unpacked his stuff and changed into his bathing suit. He packed a cooler full of beer and walked out the sliding door to the room and right onto the beach. He laid out a blanket, sat down and watched the waves roll onto the sand. All the college kids started to invade his space about 20 minutes later.

XXXXX

Zoe arrived at her hotel around 12. She checked in and went straight to her room. She couldn't believe the gorgeous few that was right outside her door. She could see all the spring breakers out on the beach already. She decided to change into her bikini and hit the beach. She grabbed a towel and chair, a few magazines and went out her door. She found an empty spot on the beach and set herself up.

"Hey sweet thang" some random guy walked up to her

"Hello" Zoe greeted

"I'm Matt."

"Zoe" she smiled and thought to herself "he looks over twenty-one"

"What's a pretty girl like you doing down here all by yourself?" he sat down next to her in the sand

"Vacation, what else?"

"Hey Matt, we're going to get drinks, you in?" one of his friends called from about 10 feet away

"Yeah, I'll be right there." he yelled to his friends and turned back to Zoe "Well, I will see you around Zoe. Come find me later if you want to have a little fun. I'm staying in that hotel right there. Room 134" he pointed to the same one Zoe was staying in.

"I will keep that in mind Matt. See you around."

XXXXXX

Wade was lying on his blanket when a frisbee landed on his chest. He sat up and looked around for the owner. Two girls came running over to him laughing.

"We are so sorry. I hope we didn't wake you." one girl smiled

Wade stood up and handed it to her "Nope, not at all. I'm Wade" he smiled

"I'm Jenny and this is Megan."

"Nice to meet you."

Megan looked around at Wade's stuff. "Are you alone?"

"Yes I am"

"Aww well if you ever want some company we'll be over there with our other friends." She pointed to 3 other girls.

"Well thank you, maybe I'll come over later."

"Ok" Jenny giggled and turned around

"Bye Wade" Megan ran her hand down his forearm and ran to catch up with her friend "I call dips" she whispered to her

"Not if I get to him first" Jenny challenged

Wade sat back down on his towel and grabbed another beer. "This is gonna be a good weekend"

XXXX

Around 5:00 Zoe got hungry and decided it was time for dinner. She packed up all her stuff and headed back to her room. She took a quick shower and headed to the bar across the street from the hotel. It was pretty crowded but she found a table in the back that seemed pretty secluded.

"What can I get for you?" the waiter asked

"Um I'll have the turkey BLT and a Corona."

"Alright, coming right up."

"Hey, its Zoe." Matt came walking up to her table

"Hey, Matt, was it?"

"It is. You shouldn't be sitting here all alone. Come join me and my friends." he pointed out 4 other guys sitting at the bar

"Maybe after I eat."

"Sounds good" he nodded his head at her and walked back to his friends

XXXXX

Wade was throwing his empty beer bottles in the recycle bin when he heard someone calling him.

"Hey Wade. We're all going across the street to the bar in about a half hour. You wanna join us?" Megan came up to him

"Yeah, sure. why not?"

"Awesome. We'll see you there."

"Umm Megan? How old are you and your friends?"

"24 why?"

"Just making sure I won't get arrested" he winked at her

Megan just laughed and turned to leave. "See ya later" she returned the wink

XXXX

Megan was standing outside the bar waiting for Wade when she saw him run across the street. She waved him down and greeted him with a hug.

"Hey girl"

"Hi, I'm so glad you decided to join us."

"Man's gotta eat"

They walked in and made their way to the bar where Megan's friends were flirting with a few guys.

"Wade! I'm so glad you came" Jenny smiled and turned to the bartender "We'll have two more down here." she held up her beer bottle

"So where are you from?" Megan asked

"Bluebell, Alabama . It's about 30 miles north of here. How about you?"

"Baton Rouge, Louisiana. I've never heard of Bluebell. Is it a big town?"

"If you consider 600 people big." he laughed

"Aww, that sounds adorable"

"It's alright"

XXXX

"Hey Matt" Zoe walked up to the bar

"Zoe!" he yelled "Joe a round of tequila shots over here for us and my new friend."

Zoe just laughed and did the shot with the rest of the guys when they were brought over.

"Another beer?" Matt asked her

"Yeah"

"So where are you from?" Matt asked

"Bluebell, Alabama. You?"

"Never heard of it. Long Island, New York"

"Long Island? I'm originally from New York City."

"Really? Then what brings you to Alabama?"

"My dad left me his medical practice there."

"Oh you're a Doctor?"

"I am, how about you? You still in school?"

"No, I'm 26, Just joined the police force. Start training when I get back"

"Very nice"

Matt's phone started buzzing in his pocket and he pulled it out. "I'll be right back, I have to take this."

Zoe nodded and Matt walked outside.

"Hey Sexy, want to go out back?" some kid who looked maybe 21 and completely drunk came up to her and put his hand on her waist

Zoe pushed it off and shot him a disgusted look. "No"

"Oh come on baby, it's spring break. We're supposed to have fun" he now put both arms on either side of her and rested his hands on the bar. She was trapped.

"Not with you" she yelled and tried pushing him away but he was to strong.

Zoe looked around for Matt but she couldn't see through the crowd.

"You know you want this" he whispered in her ear

"Get away" she screamed still trying to shove him off of her. The bar got a little quieter.

"You just got to give in Sweetie, you'll have the time of your life with me" he leaned in to kiss her, but before he could he was being swung around and punched in the face. He immediately fell to the ground.

* * *

**What do you think? Please keep reviewing and I'll keep updating. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Since you guys are so amazing and left tons of reviews I am giving you chapter 3. I hope you like it :)**

* * *

Zoe's eyes were closed and when she didn't feel the stranger around her anymore she opened them.

"Wade?" her jaw dropped and her eyes widened

Wade was standing over the guy his fist still raised ready to punch him again if he dared to get up. He looked up at Zoe and smiled.

He stepped over the guy and took a few steps toward Zoe. "Why you causin a scene Doc?" Zoe was still in shock, all she did was stare at him. Wade waved his hand in front of her face "Hello? Zoe? Are you alright?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Spring break" he smiled

"Did you know I was here?"

Wade laughed. "Not until I heard you scream from all the way down there" he pointed to the other end of the bar. "Are you ok? He didn't touch you or anyth..." he got a disgusted look on his face

"No no he didn't, I'm fine. Thanks to you." she looked down at the floor but the guy had left she then looked back at Wade and smiled.

"Well good, cause I'd go after him again and..." before he could finish Megan ran up to him and threw her arms around him

"You're a hero. Look at you saving some random girl from a drunken idiot"

Zoe looked Megan up and down with a look that could only be described as "who the hell are you?"

Wade suddenly felt very uncomfortable and for him that didn't happen often. "Uh yeah, well I do know her." He was shifting back and forth, Megan still hanging on to him.

"You do?" she finally let go and looked back at Zoe

"I'm Zoe, We're neighbors." she pointed back and forth between her and Wade

"Oh. You came here together?"

"No, had no idea he was coming." she looked at Wade who was extremely quiet and knew he was uncomfortable

"Hey Zoe, is everything alright? I heard some guys talking outside about a sexy little brunette causing a scene." Matt stood next to her

"And you just assumed it was me."

"Well there aren't any other sexy little brunettes in here"

Wade rolled his eyes at that line. "Who's this guy" he thought to himself

"Well aren't you charming. It was me, some guy couldn't take no for an answer and got a little to close."

"Did you hit him? He was complaining about being punched?"

Zoe laughed "No, he did." she pointed to Wade

"Oh, well thanks man. You're a nice guy sticking up for a stranger like that." he looked at Wade then turned back to Zoe "I'm sorry I left."

"I'm not a stranger, she's my friend." Wade snapped

Zoe looked at him and mouthed "relax" and then looked at Matt. "Yeah, small world. I didn't know he was going to be here and he didn't know I was."

"If you're friends how do you not know you are both going on vacations?"

"Never said anything." Zoe shrugged as if it were no big deal. She wasn't going to go into the whole story

Megan spoke up again "Well your friend is alright now, why don't we go back to my friends baby."

"Baby?" Zoe questioned and then immediately regretted saying it out loud

Wade shot her "shut up" look and shrugged his shoulders "You sure your alright?" Wade asked Zoe

"I'm fine, go, have fun. Matt's here anyway" she put her hand on Matt's arm

Wade watched as she did that and did not approve but tried to ignore it. "Alright then, I'll see around. Be careful Doc."

"Thanks Wade" she smiled

He returned the smile and walked back to the other end of the bar with Megan. Zoe watched him leave and then turned her attention back to Matt.

"Are you sure you're alright. You look a little pale."

"It is a little warm in here. I might go out for some air."

"I could come with you if you'd like." He threw some money on the bar for their drinks

"That would be nice." she grabbed his hand and led him out of the bar, walking right past Wade.

Wade watched as she left hand in hand with him. He felt a weird twinge in his chest but brushed it off and ordered another beer. He wrapped his arm around Megan pulling her closer to him.

Outside Zoe was leaning up against the wall and Matt was standing in front of her.

"Better? he asked

"Yeah much, thank you." she smiled

"No problem" he smiled back

"Gosh he's cute" Zoe thought to himself "He will be one hot cop." She shook the thoughts and looked at him "You can go back to your friends if you want.

"I'm good here with you. You wanna take a walk?"

"Sure"

He grabbed her hand and led her back across the street to the beach. It was quiet now, no one was really there. She kicked off her flip flops and picked them up with her free hand. They walked in silence for a little bit than Matt started talking.

"So, do you like Alabama more than New York?"

"No, it's totally different though. Especially the town I'm in. There are only like 600 people in it."

"Wow, that must be weird."

"Yeah it is, especially since everyone knows everyone. It's nice though, I like it."

"That's good."

Back at the bar Wade was very distracted. He wanted to call Lavon and ask him why he didn't tell him Zoe would be down there. He was worried that this Matt guy was also going to try to take advantage of her. When she didn't come back after ten minutes he got really worried. He pulled out his phone and texted her a simple "u ok?" After five really long minutes he got back "yep :)"

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Megan asked

"Nothing, sorry." he slipped his phone back in his pocket and turned his attention back to her

"You want to get out of here? she whispered in his ear

He thought for a minute and then grabbed her hand "Yeah let's go." just like Matt he threw some money on the bar and they walked out. Once they were outside he asked "Where to?"

"The beach looks pretty empty."

* * *

**I was originally going to have Matt save her but that just wouldn't be as fun. Please keep reviewing and I will put another chapter up tomorrow. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't get over the amount of reviews I am getting with this story. It really makes me want to continue. This story will be a little longer then I originally expected it too. This chapter is a little shorter than the rest but I still love it. I think you will too.**

* * *

Zoe and Matt were sitting on the beach, he was sitting behind her and she was in between his legs, her arms resting on his knees.

"When do you go home?" she asked

"Monday, you?"

"Tomorrow night. One more day of fun." she laughed

"I guess so" he cautiously wrapped his arms around her waist. He didn't want to make any wrong moves. He relaxed when she leaned back onto him.

"You're a good guy Matt."

"But?"

"But what?" she asked

"Oh, I just thought you were going to add to your statement."

Zoe laughed "Nope, a lot of guys would have just went back in the bar."

"Well I'm not a lot of guys. That friend of yours didn't seem to mind you leaving."

"I don't even know if he noticed." she knew he did, she saw him watch her leave

"He just hung on to that little bimbo. I've seen her a few times this week, each time hanging on another guy. Real classy."

She turned so she was now facing him. "You haven't found a few bimbos yourself this week?"

"None that compare to you." he leaned down and kissed her

XXXX

"That neighbor of yours seemed a little uptight."

"Yeah well how would you feel if some drunk guy came up to you and tried to make out with you?"

"I'd do it. It's spring break, no harm done with just a kiss."

Wade rolled his eyes. "Whatever"

"So Wade, ever do it in the ocean?"

Wade laughed "No I have not."

"Want to?"

He wanted to say yes so bad but "I don't think so." came out instead

"Why?" she asked with an attitude "You won't be taking advantage of me if that's what you think. We don't even have to see each other again."

"I'm good"

"Ugh, whatever then." She turned to leave him there

"Where ya goin?"

"Well if you're not going to fulfill my fantasy then I have to find someone who will."

Wade rolled his eyes "Fine, see ya" he turned and headed up the beach. "Did I just turn down sex? What is wrong with me?" he asked himself. He walked until he could see his hotel. He made his way up the beach when he spotted two people lying on the sand in front of him. "They didn't say no to sex on the beach" he thought and then heard a girl laughing. He knew that laugh, he used to be the one who caused that laugh. He quickly tried to climb the sand so he wasn't noticed but that didn't work.

"Wade?" he heard Zoe call

"Hey, sorry. Go back to what you were doing."

Zoe pushed herself off of Matt. "Wait, come here."

"No, pretend you never saw me."

"Where's Malibu Barbie? she asked with an attitude

Wade laughed, he could totally hear the jealousy in her voice. He didn't know why, she had her own Malibu Ken right there.

"She left cause I wouldn't have sex with her."

"You turned down sex? Are you sick?"

"No, just didn't want to."

"Can I see your I.D?"

"Why?" he asked but decided to appease her and handed her his wallet

She took out his I.D and shined her cell phone light over it. "Wade Kinsella, Bluebell Alabama, July 7th 1982. Yeah this is you."

"Shut up Doc" he laughed and took his wallet back from her shoving it in his pocket.

"Now, you can go back to what...i'm sorry, who you were doing."

"Jerk" she laughed then turned and walked back to Matt "sorry, I just wanted to make sure he was ok."

"No problem." he laughed and pulled her back into him

They kissed for a little longer but Zoe couldn't help but think of Wade. Why would he turn down sex, that's probably why he came down here. Was it because of her?

She broke the kiss "I'm sorry Matt. I think I should be going."

"No problem, will I see you tomorrow?"

"I'll be here so maybe." she smiled and gave him one last kiss before heading up the beach

She was hoping to find Wade up there somewhere but he was no where in sight. She sighed and decided to go to her room, she'll talk to him tomorrow. If she could find him.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. Keep the reviews coming and I might just put up another chapter tonight ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I didn't get this up last night. I rewrote a few parts of it many times and by then it was super late. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Zoe woke up bright and early the next morning. She ate a quick breakfast and then got ready for the beach. She walked out the sliding glass door to her room and walked towards the water. There weren't many people out there yet so that made it easier for her to find the one she was looking for. Wade was swimming towards the shore.

"Damn" she said under her breath. She couldn't help but watch as he bobbed in and out of the water. Random water droplets running down his chest as he stood up and walked the rest of the way. That brought her back to her first Bluebell heat wave when she imagined Wade in the pond between their houses. She was so lost in her memory that she didn't realize he was now standing four feet in front of her.

"See something you like?"

"Uh huh" she mumbled still starting but then shook the thoughts and realized what she just said "I mean, no just uh...no" their was no getting out of that one

"Well I do, Damn Doc" he looked her up and down with a smirk

"Shut up" she giggled and sat down in her chair

"Where's your friend?" he asked sitting in the sand next to her

"Don't know. Haven't seen him."

"Aww no late night/early morning roll in the sand?"

"No, i just met him. You know I'm not like that."

"I know but it just looked like you were headed that way"

"Yeah we might have been but then you came and I'm glad cause it would have been a mistake."

"Saved your pretty little ass a few times last night then" he seemed confident and a bit cocky

"Yes you did." she put her hand on his shoulder "I really appreciate it. Especially at the bar. That guy was really creepy."

"Anytime" he smiled up at her

"You are always around to save me. Which this time is a little odd. How come you didn't tell me you were coming here?"

"Same reason you didn't tell me you were." he shrugged flicking at the sand between his legs

"Lavon knew I was coming."

"He knew I was too."

"Why wouldn't he say anything?"

"I don't know, tried calling him last night, he didn't pick up."

"That's odd"

They sat for awhile and then Wade got up. "Going back in the water, wanna come?"

Zoe thought for a minute "Sure" she smiled up and shrugged her shoulders

Wade extended his hand to help her get up and she graciously accepted it. They walked down to the water and Wade ran right in.

"It's cold" Zoe screamed and jumped back after only dipping a toe in

Wade smiled and slowly walked back towards he was only an arms length away he wrapped his arms around her waist and flung her over his shoulder.

"Put me down" she screamed hitting his back

"Alright" he laughed "hold your breath" he threw her in and dove under himself

They both popped up further into the gulf and Zoe lunged at him. She smacked him in the arm "Not nice Wade" she pouted

"You're not cold anymore"

"Well no, but still, I could have drowned"

"I wouldn't let that happen"

She couldn't help but smile, she knew that was true. She swam closer to him and since they were pretty far out she was having some trouble staying above the water. Wade wasn't having that issue but he was also several inches taller. He noticed her struggle and wrapped an arm around her waist. She wrapped both her arms around his neck.

They haven't been this close in months. Zoe figured it would be awkward but it was the complete opposite. She felt safe, at home and just very contend being back in his arms. Wade was feeling the same things. He missed holding her, smelling that guava shampoo and the feeling of her breath on his neck.

They finally made eye contact and he pulled her even closer but Zoe made the first real move. She inched her face closer to his only about a half an inch between them and closed her eyes. Wade quickly closed the remaining gap and gently brushed his lips to hers. It was slow and sweet at first, them both being a little hesitant. Until Zoe traced his lips with her tongue and Wade gladly parted them. The kiss quickly went from sweet to passionate to hot and heavy in a matter of seconds.

Zoe finally broke away, only because she could no longer breathe. She pressed her forehead to his "I've missed that" she whispered

"I've missed you" he replied and Zoe nodded. She went to kiss him again but he pulled back. "Zoe? What are we doing?"

"Making out in the gulf" she said with a small chuckle

"Doc?"

"I don't know, I just want to continue what we were doing."

"Can we though?"

"I can if you can. I forgive you, I think I did awhile ago but I only really realized it last night after you saved me then again when you turned down sex." she laughed a little "And that Malibu Barbie you were with drove me crazy. I've talked to George and he told me everything you said that night at Tricky Ricks. About not being as good as everyone thinks you can be and always letting everyone down. Well you're wrong. You are an amazing guy and have proved it time and time again with me. Besides that one time you have never failed me. I know I'm going to have some slight trust issues every time you go out with Meatball or even Lavon or George. But I want you to prove to me that I don't need to have those. I mean, if you even want me back."

"I will do whatever it takes to earn 100 % of your trust back, Zoe. I have regretted that decision every day since that night. I never want to see that hurt in your eyes ever agin. I love you Zoe."

"You love me?" she smiled up at him

"Are you kidding Girl? I have loved you since the day you stormed into my house in the middle of the night yelling about electricity."

"I love you too Wade" she kissed him long and hard. When they broke apart she looked at him "I still can't believe you turned down sex with a hot twenty something blonde."

"Why would I want her when I could have a sexy brunette doctor that I get to take home with me."

"You really do have a way with words Wade Kinsella."

"I guess that's what happens when you're in love" he kissed her now "All though your boy toy said that last night. God, when I saw you leave the bar with him last night, it killed me. I wanted to run after you but I knew I couldn't."

"Why?"

"Cause then you'd probably be pissed at me"

"Yeah, you're probably right on that. I should find him."

"Why? We're you supposed to be with him right now?"

"No, I told him maybe we'd see each other. But after I saw you, all I wanted to do was find you today."

"Then you really don't owe him an explanation."

"I guess not" she shrugged "You know Lavon probably didn't tell us on purpose."

"Oh I know, he's in for it. I say we play a little game with our lovely landlord."

Zoe smiled and nodded kissing him again. "Oh my gosh I have missed you so much. I wish we didn't have to leave tonight."

"Sweetie I'm here till tomorrow."

"Really? Damn, I only have the room until this afternoon."

"Yeah so, stay with me."

"I'll call Brick later."

"That's my girl. Come here" he pulled her closer and for the fifth time he kissed her again. "We're gonna have some fun today"

"Maybe" she smirked. "But right now I need food"

"For sustenance?" he winked

"You're gonna need it" she winked back and swam towards shore, Wade quickly following behind

* * *

**Did you like it? Please keep reviewing, I love how you guys love this story so much.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I hope you like this one, Enjoy :)**

* * *

The two of them had lunch and then went straight back to the beach. They swam, they drank but most importantly they kissed, a lot.

"Well Baby, I can tell you going into this weekend I didn't expect this." Wade laughed

"Me neither. I wonder what would have happened if we knew we were both going to be here."

"I doubt this."

"I doubt I would have come."

"Well that would have been a mistake."

"Yes it would have."

"You call Brick yet?"

"No, I'll do it later. After I check out which I can't forget to do."

"What do you want to do for dinner later?"

"I don't care, as long as your with me."

Wade smiled and pulled her closer to him. "Ya know, just because we're here doesn't mean we have to spend all day on the beach. We have rooms."

"Wade! Keep it in your pants for a little while longer."

"Why you holding off sex? I know you want it just as bad as I do."

"Cause I like to watch you squirm."

"Well I'm squirming Doc"

"Later" she laughed and leaned up to kiss him but he pulled away

"No more kissing" he got up and walked towards the water.

"Hey Zoe." Matt came walking up to her

"Hey Matt" she waved

"How's it goin? I saw you with that friend of yours. Are you guys together?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I should have told you the whole story. We used to date a few months back and then seeing him here brought back some..."

Matt cut her off "You don't have to explain anything to me, we just met. I had a feeling their was more between you then friendship. I had fun though, it was nice to meet you."

"Thanks, I had fun too. Good luck in with the police."

"Thanks, Bye Zoe"

"Bye Matt"

Wade came back 10 minutes later and sat back down next to her.

"You ready to go up. I wanna take a shower before I check out and then I have to call Brick."

"Alright sounds good."

"What room are you in?"

"108"

"Seriously? I'm 106. I was looking for you last night and all I had to do was go next door."

"Why were you looking for me?"

"You turned down sex Wade."

"So, that's not the first time I've done that the past couple months."

"Because of me?"

"Yeah." he shrugged and took her hand in his leading them up to the hotel

Zoe did exactly what she told Wade she would do. She took a shower, threw her clothes in the suitcase and then called Brick.

"Dr. Hart, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, all is good but I'll be home tomorrow instead. I need another day to be away from it all."

"Oh alright, That's fine. We don't even have any scheduled patients yet."

"Awesome, I'll see you Tuesday."

"Have a nice time."

"That was easy." she said afer hanging up

She went down to check out of her room and then went back to Wade's. She knocked and waited for him to open. He finally came to the door about 2 minutes later.

"Hey Baby" he greeted her with a kiss and then took her hand in his and then her bag in his other hand.

"What's going on?" she asked looking around his room. The lights were down low, music was playing in the background, he had little candles lit all around and on the table in the corner, dinner was all set up.

"I'm starting this off right." he said and threw her bag in the corner. "Hungry?"

"Starving." she went and sat down at the table

"I went across to the bar so, it's not very romantic food. I hope the chicken salad is ok. The dressing is there" he pointed to a little dish next to her plate.

"It's perfect" she smiled "What do you got?" she looked over to his plate

"Just a fried chicken sandwich. I picked up some wine."

"You're adorable. Where did you get all the candles?"

"The little general store next door had them."

"That's cool and this salad is good. You know me well."

After they finished eating he went and turned the music up a little bit and held out his hand.

"Are you asking me to dance?"

"I am" he smiled

"Wade Kinsella what has gotten into you? Now I'd say you are holding off sex." she took his hand and he pulled her closer, they started swaying to the music.

"I don't want it be just about sex. That's how we started last time and that didn't end well. So now, we start over." he started to hum with the music

"Do I have to check your I.D again?"

He just laughed and started singing along to Luke Bryan's "Shake the Sand"

Zoe smiled up at him. "This song is perfect. You've never sang to me before" she whispered

"There's a lot of things I haven't done." he tilted her chin up with his finger and kissed her. "This time is going to be different, I promise. No games, no trying to get you to have mini eruptions, I promise"

"I love you and if you're going to change so will I. No more work calls when we're together and especially away and no more answering doors either. That always seems to screw us up." she laughed

"Sounds good"

They danced around the room and Wade continued to sing to her. "I like this Wade." she rested her head on his chest "You truly are amazing"

"That's cause I have you."

He slowly backed her up until the back of her knees hit the bed and then he laid her down. Placing soft kisses up her neck and settling on her lips. She pushed herself back until her head found the pillows. She quickly yanked his shirt over his head as he pulled her's over her head.

"God, I've missed you." he whispered

* * *

**I really hope you liked it. Please review and let me know like you've been doing :) There is only one chapter left and I'm about half way done with it. It should be up either tonight or tomorrow morning.  
**

**I highly recommend you listen to the Luke Bryan song I mentioned above. I was listening to it while I wrote the last chapter and had to incorporate it somehow in this one. It was to perfect not too.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all so much for the continued support for this story. I really appreciate it so much. So here it is, the last chapter. I hope you all like it. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Morning came quickly, especially since they were still awake when the sun came up. Zoe woke up with her head on his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around her. She smiled to herself and ran her fingers up his chest.

"Hmm" Wade shivered from the touch

"Sorry" she whispered "Go back to sleep"

"What time is it?" he mumbled

"Uh" she looked at the clock behind her "10"

"We should get up if you want to do anything today."

"I want to lay here with you and listen to the waves."

"Fine with me." he pulled her even closer and kissed her head "Best weekend ever"

"I can't think of a better one." Zoe agreed

"So, what are we going to do to Lavon?"

"Well, we can either pretend we never saw each other or pretend we did and it turned out horribly."

"I like the idea of it turning out horribly. Then we can blame him because he didn't tell us."

"Sounds perfect"

"Did you ever see that Matt guy again?"

"Yeah, he came by one of the times you were swimming. We made out a bit and then he left."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm just kidding. He saw us together and told me that he figured there was something more between us. He was really cool."

"That's good."

After another couple of hours of just lying in bed, Wade checked out and they headed back to Bluebell. Wade decided to make a few stops on the way home to some random fishing and hunting stores so they wouldn't show up at the same time. After Zoe got back to the plantation she went storming into Lavon's house.

"YOU KNEW HE WAS GOING TO BE THERE!" she yelled

"Hey Big Z, how was the weekend?" he tried to ignore her yelling

"You knew that ass was going to be there. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Did it not go over well?"

"No, it was horrible! I was having a great time with this super hot guy from New York and all of a sudden he comes walking past us on the beach with some little college slut and starts making out with her 10 feet away. He was so immature and completely disrespectful to me and Matt."

"Really?

Just then Wade stormed in.

"Oh god, can't I go anywhere without seeing you? And you, you knew she was going to be there! She completely ruined my weekend."

"Oh really? It didn't seem to be ruined when you were basically having sex in the middle of the gulf in broad daylight with some blonde bimbo."

"Oh cause you were any better with your New York cop, you were all over him."

"Yeah well at least he was over 18. I bet you can't say the same for Malibu Barbie."

"She was 24" he snapped back

"HEY HEY HEY! I have heard enough. No more fighting in Lavon Haye's kitchen or any part of this house. You two wanna scream and shout go take it somewhere else. Now I am sorry, I should have told you guys you would both be there but I honestly didn't think it would turn out like this."

"Yeah whatever. I am so done with you" Zoe glared at Wade

"Good, I can't stand you. I'm moving out." he looked at Lavon

"No No No Noooo. Stop this now! Wade you are not going anywhere. You two need to fix this problem. Now y'all were fine before you left. Shake and make up right now. Y'all are more mature than this."

Wade looked at Zoe and she nodded to tell him they could stop.

Wade spoke up "Fine, I'm sorry Zoe, I shouldn't have tried to make you jealous."

"I'm sorry too. Friends?"

Wade held his arms open for a hug and she accepted. Lavon was a little confused about how quickly they made up but smiled anyway. When Zoe pulled away she winked at Wade and stood on her tippy toes. They immediately started making out and Wade lifted her onto the counter.

"Naw Naw Naw Ew. What the hell?"

They broke apart and were hysterical laughing. "That's what you get for not telling us we were both going to Flora-bama" Zoe laughed

"I hate y'all. I really do." he shook his head "What is going on?"

"We're back together, but we'll tell you the whole story at dinner. Right now I need to get my women home cause we have been apart way to long and that right there got me a little wound up." Wade smirked and helped her off the counter

"Eww. Go, get out and stop making out in my kitchen."

They walked towards the door and both turned back to Lavon. "Thanks Lavon" the both said

"You are welcome" he smiled and watched his friends run towards Zoe's place. "That makes Lavon Hayes happy."

* * *

**Again, thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story. I truly enjoyed writing this one. **


End file.
